The old-fashioned crank-type wall telephones of the early 1920's have wide present-day popularity as antiques, and are sold as such through the country. The subject matter of U.S. Pat. No. 3,862,375 which issued to the present inventor, provides a telephone which simulates in all respcts the old-fashioned telephone, and yet which is constructed for present-day operation, without in any way changing the outward appearance of the old-fashioned telephone.
As mentioned above, the present invention is concerned with an improved, simple and rugged mechanical linkage for coupling the switching mechanism of a present-day telephone to the pivotally mounted hook which supports the old-fashioned receiver.